


The Disnieies: Descendants1

by Xnami8



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Descendants 1, F/M, Mal has a sister, Mal's twin sister, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: THIS IS ALSO WRITTEN IN 1ST PERSON POV1st: this story was written back in 2016, and im now just putting it on this platform and I have changed writing style since, so enjoy X before she discovered a writing style.2nd: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, or a third installment for this story as it does leave on a CLIFFHANGER!!3rd, an actually summary: This story is just like the movie version of Descendants (Disney) But Mal has a twin sister named Evil who was sent to Auradon when she was a baby. I do not own the characters- I only own Evil.





	The Disnieies: Descendants1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my x's I am making this one LONG thing instead of chopping it into chapters. Just to make it a bit easier for how it was written and then for reading purposes. :)   
I also have some other things wirrten for this story that I could publish, but comment and let me know what you think 
> 
> En'joy
> 
> ~X

Ben, Audrey, Fairy Godmother, and I headed out to meet the children from the Isle of the Lost. The marching band was playing as their limo pulled up.

The door opened and two girls came out and two boys came out, they were fighting, "You got everything else! Why do you need whatever this is?" The one laying on the ground, is Cruella's kid, asked. The taller one replied, "Because you want it!"

Maleficent's daughter spoke, "Guys we have an audience!"

Jafar's son picked up the other one, "Just cleaning up."

"Leave it how you found it," Fairy Godmother sang out at first, "And by that, I mean just leave it." The son of Jafar threw everything in and closed the door.

He walked up towards Audrey, "Hello, foxy." She laughed it off as Fairy Godmother spoke, "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." She bowed.

Mal, opened her mouth, "_The_ Fairy Godmother, as in 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?'"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it." Mal went on to ask how Cindy felt and mentioning the wand.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

Ben finally spoke, "It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Ben-" Audrey cut in, "Prince Benjamin, soon to be king!" Evil Queen's daughter stepped forward. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." She bowed.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." Evie stepped back.

"Audrey!" I warned her.

"This is Audrey and Sabrina." Ben motioned to us. "Princess Audrey- his girlfriend." She took his hand.

"The doors of wisdom are never shut" Fairy Godmother said loudly, making them jump, "But the library hours are from 8 to 11. And as you may know, we have a little thing about curfews." The kids chuckled and Fairy Godmother and the band walked away.

"It is so, so, good to finally meet you all," Ben said walking to shake Jay's hand put instead Jay bumped Ben's chest. Then he shook Mal's hand, before continuing, "This is a momentous occasion." And went to Carlos, "And one that I hope will go down in history, is that chocolate?" And finally finished with Evie.

Audrey started up again, "Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Mal widened her eyes. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-" Mal cut her off, "Beauty. Yeah, I've heard the name. And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world but my mother to their stupid christening." She snapped.

"Water under the bridge." Audrey added.

"Tots." They laughed. Carlos added, "Who are you?" And pointed to me. "I'm Jasmine's daughter, Sabrina."

Soon we started a tour. "Auradon Prep. Originally built over 3oo years ago, then converted into a high school by my father when he became king." We came to Ben's dad's statue. Which then Ben clapped his hands and in turned into Beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms. Jay was holding him bridal style.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible." Mal cut in, "Does he shed much?"

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben and the rest of them continued to walk. Carlos and I stayed behind. He tried clapping to change it, it didn't work.

"It won't work for us," I said. He just looked at me and we caught up with group with was inside with Doug, Dopey's son.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked.

"Most of it is retired." Ben linked arms with Audrey. "Were just ordinary people."

"But you happen to be kings and queens." Mal said.

"Doug will show you your classes, if you have any questions-" "Ask Doug or Sabrina." Audrey cut Ben off. They walked away.

The next mid-morning Jasmine made me meet Fairy Godmother.

"Sabrina, so good to see you." Fairy Godmother surprised me.

"Oh, yes hello." I recollected myself. Then I followed Fairy Godmother into the classroom area they were in.

"Hello children, this is Princess Sabrina, again, excuse me for a moment while you chat." I went and sat down in front of Mal and Evie.

"Do you guys have any other questions?" I asked looking over at Mal's drawing of Fairy Godmother's wand. It was a very detailed drawing and I knew why they were here.

"I bet it's going to be pretty hard to pull off stealing a wand and taking over the world." Mal, Evie and Jay looked at me with both confusion and anger, but I laughed this off.

"That's not what where doing at all, I- just-um, I'm just drawing this -her wand because the detail is -interesting." Mal was really confused. I looked towards Evie and she had a very sad look on her face.

"I guess that's what you sound like these days. Anyways I'll talk to you guys later." I got up in time as Fairy Godmother walked in. We had then walked out. Before I got out Carlos caught my eye.

"Sabrina, where do you think you're going?" Fairy Godmother asked, "You're going to stay here and learn with the children." And I turned around and sat behind Carlos.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A, curse it? B, Lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked. Evie raised her hand. "Evie"

"What was the second one?"

"Okay, anyone else? Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked again.

"C. Give it a bottle." Mal looked up from her drawing.

"Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother smiled. Then Carlos opened his mouth, "You are on fire, girl."

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal said annoyed.

"Oh," they all said. Then Evie added, "That makes so much more sense." Just then Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter, walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello dear one," Fairy Godmother bent down towards Jane. Jane handed her a clipboard and said, "Hi. You need to sign this for the coronation."

"Everyone remembers my daughter Jane." Fairy Godmother handed the clipboard back.

"Mom! Hi. That's okay don't mind me. As you were." Jane walked out.

"Let's continue," Fairy godmother went on, "If you find a bottle of poison do you A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities? "

Evie, Jay and Carlos all raised their hand. "Jay" Fairy Godmother called.

"C, you hand it over to the proper authorities." Jay said as Carlos butted in, "I was going to say that!"

"But I said it first! Come here!" Jay said in a mocking voice, as he and Carlos started to wrestle. Now Fairy Godmother got into the mix, "Boys." She tapped her teaching stick around. "Boys, I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field."

Jay and Carlos stopped. "Uh, no, that's okay. Whatever that is, we'll pass." Carlos said.  


I was walking in the woods when I heard someone running and a dog barking, I was Ev right now and I was staying hidden. I saw that it was Carlos and he climbed a tree.

“Ben! Ben!” Carlos was yelling as there came a dog and Ben, “this thing is a killer! He is going to chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious rabid pack animal!”

“Who told you that?” Ben picked up the family dog, Dude.

“My mother” Obviously who else would?

“Cruella?” No, Fairy Godmother told him that. 

“She’s a dog expert, a dog yeller. Ben why are you holding him, he’s going to attack you!” Carlos yelled.

“You’ve never met a dog before, have you?” Ben questioned.

“Of course not” Carlos looked like a sad puppy.

“Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos this is Dude, he’s the campus mutt.” Ben introduced Dude.

“He doesn’t look like a rabid pack animal,” Carlos got down from the tree and Ben handed Dude over, “You’re a good boy aren’t you.” Carlos petted Dude’s head.

“I guess you have it pretty rough on the island, huh” Ben said.

“Yeah, let’s just say we don’t get a lot of belly rubs.”

“Good boy- I mean- you’re a good runner your fast, you know.” Ben put a hand on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Uh, yeah, thanks” Carlos continued to pet Dude.

“Listen, I’m going to give you two some space, you guys get to know each other and come find me when you’re done.” Carlos nodded, sitting down on a log and Ben walked away. 

I came out of my hiding spot, into Carlos’ view.

“Mal?” He asked

“Nope, we haven’t seen each other for a while now.” He was puzzled then figured it out.

“Ev?”

I smiled at him, “Yeah it’s me Ev.”

“Ev, as in Evil, Maleficent’s daughter, Mal’s twin-”

“Sister yes, Carlos it’s me Evil. Call me Ev,” I sat down by him. He just continued to look at me and smile.

“Carlos, I know, it’s been a long time.” Carlos grabbed my hand.

“Only three years, why did you stop visiting?” He looked down at my hand.

“Carlos,” I did my motion (Sabrina), “Let’s go back to my castle and I’ll explain. Okay?” He nodded and we talked to my castle.

We were back at my castle in my room with Dude. Before we sat down, I made sure the door was locked. We sat on my bed at Dude lied down on the floor. I did my motion (Ev).

"First, I wanna know how you do that." Carlos pointed at me.

"It's a spell Fairy Godmother did on me when I came here, and she taught me how to change from Ev to Sabrina. And I can change from Ev to Sabrina whenever. When I was two, I was given to Jasmine and Aladdin. Don't worry they do have a child but she was sent to boarding school. And that's it."

"But how did you visit? And how did you-" Carlos began.

"Carlos, your mother Cruella De Vil offered to teach me, uh, well she was going to teach me to be bad. And she did, then the one day you were sick from school."

*Flashback*

_"Cruella, who is that?" I asked at I saw a boy on the couch._

_"Oh, Evil that's my son, Carlos. Go ahead, say hi." She pushed me along and I sat by him._

_"Hi Carlos."_

_"Hi who are you-" His mom came by us._

_"Carlos this is Evil, Mal's twin sister, but you must tell no one. Understood?"_

_"Yes mom." He coughed._

*Flashback done*

"But after that-"

"I always came to see you." I finished for him. And it's true after that, not only did I come for Cruella's lessons, but to see Carlos.

"Ev," I felt his emotion. I hugged him.

"Yes Carlos?" I whispered in his ear.

"-Love." He said.

"I know." Carlos had told me before his feeling. Our hug ended.

"Anyway, if we are going to do this, we have to keep it a secret."

"Okay." Carlos' phone went off.

"Hello? Oh, um I'm busy right now- uh yes, yes. OK. Bye." He hung up.

"Ev, J-"

"Jay was calling to tell you that you need to get to your room so all of you can go over some stuff about the wand." I finished for him. He looked surprised.

"How?" He got up from the bed, and Dude got up also.

"How? If you have any more questions this will answer it; as a baby I used Maleficent's scepter as a pacifier. It then later gave me powers." Carlos nodded. He came to me and gave me a hug. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Let me walk you to your room." I did my motion (Sabrina), it didn't work. I tried a few more times. It worked on the four

I walked him back to his room as I noticed Evie and Mal where leaving. I figured Evie would be excited to see me, as Ev.

"Hey, Evie could I get your option on something?" Evie looked shocked. Then she followed me. I lead her back to my castle and we went to the living room. Evie was overjoyed, I'm guessing she's never seen a nice castle. We sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want my opinion on?" Evie asked.

"What would you think if an old friend came back to visit," I asked as I did my motion (Ev).

Evie was first in awe then she remembered.

*Flashback*

_It was the middle of the night when I came to visit Carlos. He had said he wanted to show me something but it was from his room. So, he'd be right back. I sat on the couch alone, and I didn't think anyone would come out of bed in the middle of the nigh. Then this girl with blue hair came down the hallway. I saw her grab a cup and fill it with water. She began to walk back but then Carlos came back._

_"Evie, um what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, hiding something behind his back._

_"I came to get a drink, and what do you have behind you?" Evie pointed at him. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what would happen if Evie found out. I mean from what I hear from Carlos she's a blabber mouth._

_But then Evie looked over, "Who are you?"_

_Then everything was explained to her_

*Flashback done*

"Ohmigosh, it's been too long." Evie finally said.

"I know," I said.

"So, um," After a few moments I explained to Evie everything and I walked her out.

"This is a nail-biter folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock, we're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two, the Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals." The announcer said into the microphone. Carlos was put in as it looked like Jay convinced the coach to. It looked like they figured out.

"Prince Ben has won it, what an unselfish play by Jay. What a team, incredible. And with the new guys Jay and Carlos, who set him up for the win, what a victory! An absolute wonderful end to a fantastic game-" The announcer was interrupted by Ben.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please? There's something I would like to say," Ben made an M, "Give me an M!"

"M!" We all cheered but Mal.

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me an L"

"L!" We all finished.

"And what does that spell?" He asked.

"Mal!"

"I can't hear you!"

"MAL!!" Audrey ran away.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that? Give me a beat." The band started up.

"What was in that cookie?" Mal asked. Chocolate chips that Lonnie added give the love spell him more energy to express his love.

(Here is the song :)

Did I mention...

That I'm in love with you.

And did I mention...

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

(Hey!)

That's okay

(Hey!)

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.

But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

Well did I mention...

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

(Yeah!)

If that's okay.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.

Don't want to go another minute even without you

'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

(Oh yeah!)

(Ya-ow!)

(Alright!)

(Alright!)

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

Ben finished as he tried to give Mal a kiss and soon the game was over and I met Jay after the game.

"Hey Sabrina, you wanna a cookie." Jay held out a plastic baggie with a cookie that looked like ¼ of it was cut off. It was the one Ben took _one_ bite out of.

"Sure, I'll take it for later." I said.

"NO! I mean, um aren't you hungry now?" Jay asked nervously. I felt his emotion, it was cute.

"No not really, but I'll eat it later, promise." I said as he looked into my dark green eyes.

"Why don't you meet me in to park in an hour?" Jay asked as he placed the cookie in my hand.

"Ah, um, sure." I said and we parted our ways. I ran back to my castle as fast as I could. I got to my room and locked it. Carlos was on my bed.

"Carlos, you have to stop doing that!" I yelled at him as I put the cookie in one of my jars.

"I'm sorry but this is like my safe place." Carlos said.

"Okay, Carlos, you can't get mad at me, but Jay gave me a cookie from what you guys made last night and, he wants me to meet him in the park in an hour. Don't be mad!" I said as I sat next to him.

"I'm not going to be mad, remember we are trying to keep us a secret anyways so you should go." He put his hand around me.

"And anyways" He whispered in my ear, "You should get ready."

"Yeah," I walked over to my closet, and Carlos followed. I looked at one of my light blue skirts. And a light purple tee shirt. I held them up to Carlos, "What do you think?"

"Looks great," I pushed him out as I changed. I came out and realized I should get going.

"Bye, and Carlos?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and was giving him a hug, "Go back to your dorm, okay?"

"Yes," Our hug ended.

I met Jay in the park. It had gotten dark out.

"Hey, nice skirt." He said.

"Don't you think that curfew is going to come soon?" I asked, thinking of what Jay was trying to do here.

"Yeah, so why don't we go back to your castle?" Ugh, sometimes Jay I just...

"Okay..."

We started to walk back when some guards were coming towards us. I quickly grabbed Jay and threw us behind a bush. I motioned for him to be quiet. He didn't get it so I had to put my hand over his mouth because he almost started to talk. After the guards passed, we moved along.

"That was..." Jay had no words. But with that he didn't say anything more, he grabbed my hand.

"Look Jay I know that we are from the same story book and-"

"Guard!" I had enough. I froze time and flew us back to my castle. And unfroze time.

"Follow me," He followed me to my room, I mean were else would I take him? I never really explored the castle before. As we got up the stairs and into the hallway, Raja came running to me. Yay!

"You know Raja, right?" I asked Jay as he looked confused, "Jasmine's pet tiger." We got to my room and I made sure Raja didn't follow.

"So, did you eat the cookie earlier?" Jay asked and this was planned out.

"Yes, I did."

"Cool," We were sitting on the bed, when, Jay leaned in to kiss me, and if I had eaten that cookie is would've worked if I looked at him, but Jay didn't know that so I kissed him back. Jay pulled back and squeezed my hand.

"That was nice," He said. _No, Jay it wasn't it's not okay with me to kiss other boys when I'm dating someone else!_

"Um, yeah," Jay I don't like you this way.

"You okay, you like you'd wanna throw up." That's how I feel.

"No, no I'm okay," I said, making him feel better. Okay, I get it he likes me that way and that kissing makes him feel good but the next minute I 'feel sick' and he's worrying about me like that! NO.

"Good," Then he kissed me again. It lasted a little longer that I thought it was going to.

"Jay," I said cutting him off, "I have to get to bed and you need to get back to your dorm." He nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and I lead him out of the castle.

After I gotten into pajamas and everything else, I looked at the time. Almost 12. I laid in bed alone, with no Carlos when, there was a shadow out on the balcony. The door opened and there was Carlos. [JH2

"Hey, I can only visit for a short time," Carlos came in bed next to me to cuddle. He told Jay that he was going to let Dude outside.

"Okay," We cuddled for a while and I fell asleep.  


(Carlos' POV)

After Ev fell asleep I quietly snuck out of her room and to the balcony. I never told her how hard yet fun this was. Anyways I got down and got Dude and headed back to my dorm. I opened the door and Mal, Evie and Jay were all around the table, they had the plans out for the wand.

"Carlos where have you been?" Jay asked.

"I told you, I was taking Dude out, for a walk." I said as I put Dude on my bed.

"You took Dude for a 45-minute walk?" Dang it Jay!

"Dude's leash came undone, and I had to try to catch him without the guards seeing me." Good one.

"OK," Jay said as if he didn't believe me which was not good, "Did I happen to tell you guys about Sabrina and me?"

"No, you didn't, and how is going out with Sabrina going to help us get the wand?" Mal snapped.

"Because, she has this good connection with Fairy Godmother. Now may I continue?" Jay explained.

"Yeah, go ahead," Mal said as they tuned in to listen to him, and I did too.

"Well first we were walking to her castle when these guards came and she hid us in a bush. And we continued walking then it got weird,"

"What do you mean by weird?" I asked

"After waking again another guard came, but nothing happened it was like everything froze because next thing we were in front of her castle, or a time change to her castle." Oh crap.

"Carlos it's no biggie, now let me continue, then we were in this hallway that led to her room and Jasmine's pet tiger came out. Then she led me to her room." Jay paused.

"Okay I don't see how this relates to the wand." Mal said

"I'm getting there, then I kissed her, and she looked like she was going to puke. But then we kissed some more before she kicked me out." Jay finished with a smile. Evie looked over at me with an 'um did you know about this' look. No Evie I didn't and I was really mad. I got mad that I accidently ripped one of my textbooks in half. They heard it.

"Um, I need a minute," I was walking to the door when Evie followed.

"I'll help you calm down," And we went into the hall a little way down from our room.

"Carlos what are you thinking! Jay and Mal can't find out!"

"Evie, I know that, it just that, she didn't tell me they kissed." I looked at Evie.

"Oh, Carlos, you know there is some reason why," Evie gave me a hug.

"Alright let's get back," We headed back and Mal and Evie headed back to their dorm.

And Jay and I went to bed without a word.

(Back to Ev/ Sabrina's POV.)

The next morning, I got to stay home because it was family day, today then Ben's coronation. Until that afternoon.

I was standing next to Evie, I didn't wanna face either Carlos or Jay.

"You!!" Everyone looked at Queen Leah and Mal, "How are you here and how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent still on the island, this is her daughter Mal, don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance," Ben came to her rescue.

"A chance to what, Ben, destroy us? Come on you remember, don't you? The poison apples, and the spells, the spells," Queen Leah turned to Fairy Godmother then back at Mal, "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother’s curse. Her first words, steps, I missed it all!"

"I'm so sor-" Mal started.

"Stay away from her," Chad stepped up.

"Don't do this Chad," Ben, again, protecting Mal.

"They were raised by their parents Ben, what do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness, fair play, no way okay uh nuh. You stole another girl's boyfriend, you enjoy hurting people, and you, your nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad started pointing fingers.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie stepped in.

"What, come on" Chad pushed Evie's mirror.

"Hey get off her!" Jay grabbed Chad.

Everyone one was talking, and Evie sprayed Chad with something, "Chad, Chad, wake up Chad," Audrey was calling and he woke up. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay ran away, I ran after them.

"Hey, guys, how is everyone? Hey listen, forget about it alright it was nothing, tomorrow after the coronation everything will be okay, I have to go," Ben whispered the last part to Mal and left.

"Listen Evie," Doug started.

"Doug," Chad said.

"It's my fault Doug I'm-" Evie started.

"Doug" Chad said again.

"Sorry I can't" Doug sat down by Chad and us.

"How long does she think that's going last? Mal's just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey came by with Jane.

"Yeah, I mean, he'll never make a villain a queen." Jane and Audrey laughed.

"Guys, knock it off," I said it.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Audrey asked. Carlos looked at me and so did Jay, I looked at my skin, Fairy Godmother's spell was wearing off, dang it. I got an idea!

I used some magic to create a puff of green smoke and ran away.

I ran to Ben's castle; he should know now. I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Ben! BEN!! Open up now!! It's me Sabrina, I need your help." He opened the door and no one else was with him. I rushed in and shut the door.

And by that time, I had fully turned into Ev.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm Ev Mal's twin sister. I need to hide here until tomorrow," I went on to explain who I was.

"Alright, while you rest here you should then gain enough power to be Sabrina again, for while tomorrow. Anything I can get you?"

"Carlos, please." Ben left to go get Carlos and I sat down in a chair.

Finally, Ben and Carlos where back.

"Is everything okay?" Carlos asked

_Yes Carlos, I'm having a little trouble with switching to Sabrina, _Carlos nodded and sat next to me.

I was quietly sitting next to Audrey. Today was the coordination, and it already started.

Jane just grabbed the wand and broke the barrier. Mal grabbed the wand from her and pointed it at Ben.

"I said stay back Ben," Mal shouted. Audrey said something, then Jay, Carlos and Evie came running in, Carlos looked at me. I was almost time. Jay mumbled something.

"You don't have to do this." Ben started.

"Yes, we do. Our parents-" Mal was cut off.

"Your parents made their choice, now you make yours, you can be good." Ben was waiting.

"I think I want to be good..." Mal said.

"You are good."

"How do you know that-" Mal started.

"Because... because I'm listening to my heart." Ben said.

"I- I want to listen to my heart too." Mal started to turn towards Carlos, Jay, and Evie, "I mean, stealing doesn't make you happy, playing Tourney with the team makes you happy." She to Jay, "And who would have thought that your best friend would be a dog?" Carlos laughed, "And Evie, you do not need to play dumb to get a guy. You're smart, fashionable and gorgeous!"

Mal turned towards Ben, "I want to be good. I want to say here and go to school, and be with Ben," She held up her hand to show his ring, "Because Ben makes me really happy."

Carlos makes me really happy.

Then Mal held out her fist and said, "Who's with me?" Jay was the first to put his hand in, then Evie and Carlos asked, "So, we don't have to worry about our parent’s, right? Because they're going to be really mad right now."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben said as Carlos put his hand in, the Ben did to. Mal was about to give Ben the wand when the green smoke came and Maleficent appeared.

"I'm back!" Maleficent sang out.

"Go away mother," Mal rolled her eyes. _Go away Maleficent_ is what I was thinking.

"Funny, funny, funny... now give me the wand." Maleficent demanded.

"Don't!" Ben said as Mal threw the wand, but it was to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-" Fairy Godmother started.

"Boo." Maleficent said freezing everyone except the five of them; she thought anyway.

Maleficent first went to the King to say a few words

Maleficent made her way to the Fairy Godmother to take the wand then made her way to Ben and said, " Falling in love is weak," as she messed with Ben's crown. "Love is not weak it is pretty amazing actually-"

"I know one thing, young lady, and that is you have no room in your life for love," Maleficent started and at this I did my motion (Ev) and got up and came down by Mal and the others.

"Who are you?" Mal, Maleficent, and Jay asked.

Carlos stepped in for me, "That's Ev."

Maleficent freaked out. "Excuse me? That's impossible-"

"Excuse me, _mother,_ you're the one who sent me here, so why would that be impossible?"

"Never mind Evil. The point is that-" Maleficent started.

"That you want the wand to bend both good and evil to your will and be the queen? And take over the world?" I finished for her. I'm good at finishing people's sentences.

"I meant that-"

"You didn't mean to send the child you though was 'good' to Auradon?"

"Stop doing that!" She yelled at me.

"She can't Maleficent, it's one of her many talents." Evie spoke up.

"Now I command wand to my hand!" Mal held out her hand to get the wand from Maleficent but it didn't work. Maleficent laughed. I held out my hand and the wand came to me. I handed to Mal.

"Why are you helping me?" She whispered.

"It's what sisters do." I whispered also.

"Child give it to me. GIVE ME THE WAND!" Maleficent shouted. I thought _she doesn't have much power without her scepter._

"Now mother," I said as I used some more magic to bring Maleficent's scepter to me.

"Evil, this is crossing the line." She came for me.

"You wanna know what else is crossing the line, Mother?" We started our starring contest thing. Mal joined in. Soon enough we won and Maleficent shrank into a tiny lizard. I was tired.

"So, are your eyes always like that?" Mal thought of something to ask.

"Yes, they are always... bright, bright green?" I fell to the floor. It was like going into a coma, can't move or open your eyes but you can still hear, and smell.

I am for sure Carlos and Evie rushed over to me.

_Don't worry Ev you will be alright; _Carlos was comforting me.

"Wait, what happened to her?" Mal asked.

"She should awaken soon," Fairy Godmother said, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Shoot it didn't work,"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"I can't unfreeze Auradon until Evil wakes." Fairy Godmother said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! please comment what you think or if you want more
> 
> ~Xnami8


End file.
